


Органическая химия - дерьмо!

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На носу экзамены. Стайлз боится завалить химию. А Дерек отлично знает этот предмет. Почему бы не помочь парню?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Органическая химия - дерьмо!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке.
> 
> Несмотря на название и общее содержание, я нежно люблю органику, как, в прочем, и неорганику :D
> 
> P.S. Некоторые шутки могут быть слишком специфичны, но я не мог не)

— Дерек.  
— Стайлз.  
— Органическая химия — дерьмо, — заключает подросток, демонстративно захлопывая учебник. — Все эти алканы, алкены, алкохриены и прочие алки…  
— Стайлз, — обрывает его Хейл. — То, что ты не разбираешься в органике, не делает её дерьмом.  
Стилински фыркает, складывая руки на груди.  
— В художниках эпохи Ренессанса ты тоже не разбираешься, и что? — продолжает Дерек. — Это значит, что все они — поголовно — дерьмо?  
Крыть нечем, а Стайлз очень и очень не любит, когда последнее слово остаётся не за ним. Но он отыграется. И на Дереке, и на Скотте, которому в голову пришла такая гениальная идея — попросить Дерека позаниматься с ними химией на кануне экзамена. Дерека! Химией!  
Надо сказать, что сам Маккол на «занятиях» так и не появился. Все эти его дела истинного альфы и бог знает что ещё. Так что Стайлз теперь отдувается за двоих, каждую секунду отговаривая себя послать всё к чертям, бросить школу и стать дворником.  
Стилински поднимает недобрый взгляд на Хейла, тот хмурится в ответ.  
— Ты можешь уйти, — «дружелюбно» предлагает Дерек.  
Стайлз напоминает себе, что Дерек ни в чём не виноват. У него наверняка есть дела по-интереснее, чем нянчиться тут с ним. Если бы Скотт не попросил…  
Настроение окончательно падает. Конечно, дело тут в их новой со Скоттом хрупкой дружбе. Как будто Маккол забыл, сколько раз Дерек выбивал из него дерьмо.  
Стайлз устало прячет лицо в ладонях и драматически вздыхает. Затем убирает руки от лица и вновь открывает учебник.  
— Я просто не понимаю, — жалуется он.  
— Я объясню, — неожиданно мягко произносит Дерек, забирая книгу из его рук.  
Стайлз поднимает на Хейла глаза, улыбаясь уголками губ. Что ж, это обещает быть интересным.

Голова гудит, будто внутри — рой разъярённых пчёл. Он просидел за уроками с Дереком всего час, а вымотался так, будто на нём целый день пахали. Единственным удовлетворением стало то, что и Хейл от него устал не меньше. Пытаться научить чему-то подростка с СДВГ непросто. Пытаться научить химии подростка с СДВГ, не знающего названия элементов — практически невозможно. Но, кажется, Дерек воспринял это как вызов. Тогда и Стайлз поддержит этот вызов. И вместе они, возможно, победят химию.  
Или окажутся погребены под углеводородами.  
Стилински заводит мотор и выруливает с подъездной дорожки. Домой. Наконец-то домой.

***  
Им с Дереком приходится видеться каждый день. А как иначе наверстать упущенное за целый год хлопанья ушами на уроках химии?  
Впрочем, на уроках Стайлз продолжает хлопать ушами, потому что новый химик — это дьявол во плоти. Это Северус Снейп, помноженный на Уолтера Уайта. Зло в чистом виде.  
И как, спрашивается, устоять от того, чтобы бросить ему вызов?  
Поэтому в школе Стайлз изо всех сил пытается усвоить как можно меньше информации, а вот на занятиях с Дереком всё наоборот. Хейл не даёт ему спуску, жестко пресекает все нытьё и жалобы, а когда Стилински однажды приходит с невыполненной домашней работой, не выпускает его из лофта до тех пор, пока нерадивый ученик не сделает все упражнения, которые должен был. И плюс домашнюю работу на следующее занятие. На всякий случай.  
Но и первые результаты уже видны невооруженным глазом.  
Если бы кто-то несколько дней назад попросил бы Стайлза написать гомологический ряд алканов, он покрутил бы пальцем у виска. Или попросил бы при нём такими словами не выражаться.  
Но вот, поглядите на него! Сидит, высунув язык и старательно выписывает формулы в столбик.  
Дерек сидит напротив, спокойно изучая учебник. Иногда хмурится, сверяя накорябанные Стайлзом дома формулы с тем, что написано в книге. Что-то исправляет, делает пометки. В общем, совсем не мешает. Но и не помогает.  
Стилински вздыхает, отрываясь от листка, и поднимает взгляд на Дерека.  
— Я снова забыл, что идёт сначала — гептан или гексан.  
Хейл, даже не взглянув на него, пожимает плечами.  
Стилински гневно поджимает губы и вновь склоняется к записям, что-то яростно черкая и в миллионный раз исправляя. Наконец швыряет листок на другую половину стола и складывает руки на груди.  
— Я всё, — гордо заявляет подросток, вызывающе глядя на Дерека.  
Тот всё так же неторопливо, с нечитаемым выражением лица, откладывает учебник в сторону и переводит взгляд на каракули Стайлза.  
— Сначала гексан, потом гептан, — поправляет он Стилински. — А в остальном всё правильно.  
Стайлз чертыхается сквозь сжатые зубы, в очередной раз переправляя написанное.  
— Ну, раз уж с гомологами ты разобрался, пора переходить к изомерам, — доносится до него голос Дерека.  
Стилински вскидывает голову и зло прищуривается.  
Губы Дерека трогает лёгкая улыбка.  
Чёртов Хейл.  
Чёртова органика.  
Чертова жизнь.

***  
Стайлз влетает в лофт минут на двадцать раньше, чем они договаривались. Он почему-то не подумал о том, что может не застать Дерека дома, или застать его занятым чем-то. Или кем-то.  
Так, в общем, и оказывается.  
Хейл что-то недовольно бурчит и делает морду кирпичом, но Стилински его не слушает, размахивая перед носом оборотня каким-то листком.  
Дерек протягивает руку и выхватывает у него бумажку.  
— Тройка? Ты получил тройку за тест по химии? — совсем не удивленно и даже прохладно интересуется Хейл.  
— Это тройка с плюсом! — возмущается Стайлз, взмахивая руками. — Честно заработанная!  
Взгляд у Дерека полон какой-то обидной снисходительности, и собственный успех вдруг начинается казаться Стайлзу незначительным. Он вырывает из рук Дерека листок и яростно комкает его в руках. Отворачиваясь, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свои эмоции.  
Зря он примчался сюда в порыве чувств, едва досидев до звонка.  
Теплая ладонь вдруг касается сжатых пальцев. Стайлз вздрагивает, испуганно выпуская из рук скомканный листок, который тут же исчезает из поля зрения.  
— Ты можешь лучше, Стайлз, — слышит парень голос где-то над ухом. Дыхание Хейла шевелит волосы на затылке.  
Не осудил. И не похвалил.  
«Ты можешь лучше».  
Стилински вздыхает, прикрывая глаза.  
— И чем ты сегодня собрался меня мучить? — спрашивает он через некоторое время как ни в чем не бывало.  
В ответ фырканье и загадочная ухмылка. Что-то подсказывает Стилински, что сегодня над его нежным мозгом вновь надругаются.

***  
Когда Стайлз наспех бросает книжки в сумку, чтобы успеть на занятия к Дереку, из ниоткуда вдруг выныривает Скотт. Его вообще не было на уроке, и он бормочет что-то несвязное в свое оправдание.  
Стилински устало жмет плечами. В другой ситуации он бы непременно допытался, где пропадал его друг, но сейчас сил совсем не осталось. А стоит только представить, что впереди его ждет целый час ненавистной органической химии… И час — это в лучшем случае. Бывало, им с Дереком приходилось гораздо дольше сидеть над особо заковыристыми моментами и хитровыдолбанными задачами.  
В общем, ни энергии, ни энтузиазма у Стайлза не осталось. Поэтому радостная физиономия Скотта по началу не особо его настороживает.  
— А я сегодня с тобой, — сообщает Маккол. — К Дереку! Наконец-то выдалось время.  
Стайлз хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его нагло перебивают.  
— Я знаю, что вы уже много всего прошли, но я подготовился, почитал учебники и думаю, что смогу быстро тебя нагнать.  
Стайлз, однако, так не думает. Но держит свое мнение при себе.  
Он ухмыляется, треплет Маккола по плечу и направляется в сторону парковки.

Дерек, кажется, совсем не удивлен тем, что Скотт показал нос.  
Стилински догадывается, что Маккол предупредил его заранее, и внутри вновь екает неприятное чувство ревности, которое, однако, тут же гаснет. Они с Макколом лучшие друзья с самого детства. Уж он-то ни за что не променяет его на хмурого оборотня — даже за все знания мира по химии.  
Стилински улыбается сам себе и заваливается на диван, вытаскивая из рюкзака тетрадки и выискивая среди них ту, что с домашней работой.  
Дерек аккуратно принимает тетрадь из его рук, сжимает на мгновение в руках и поворачивается к Макколу.  
— Ты говорил, что прочитал учебник.  
Скотт кивает.  
Стайлз фыркает, глядя на него. Тоже мне, послушный ученик выискался.  
— Думаю, у тебя возникли какие-то вопросы.  
— Вообще-то да, — говорит Скотт, оборачиваясь и доставая из рюкзака учебник. Раскрывает его на одной из первых страниц и протягивает Дереку, указывая на фразу где-то в середине. — Я не совсем понял…  
— Думаю, Стайлз сможет тебе объяснить эту тему, — перебивает Дерек. — Он как раз хорошо её усвоил.  
Стилински застигнут врасплох всего лишь на секунду. Он удивленно приоткрывает рот, поднимая глаза на Хейла. А затем, встретившись с его неизменно невозмутимым взглядом, сжимает губы в тонкую линию.  
Стайлз опускает глаза в книгу. Конечно. Гомологический ряд алканов.  
Стилински пускается в объяснения, пока Хейл проверяет его домашнюю работу, периодически перечеркивая что-то в тетради.  
Стайлз неожиданно увлекается. И отвлекается.  
Сначала он честно пытается разъяснить Макколу все непонятные моменты в прочитанных параграфах, все больше убеждаясь в тугоумии друга, а затем как-то случайно переводит тему на нового учителя химии и начинает рассказывать, что тот учудил сегодня, когда Скотта не было в классе.  
Стайлз корчит рожи, передразнивая химика и активно жестикулирует. Сам смеется над своими историями и не может остановиться. Нервный ком, скопившийся за целый день, выливается в неконтролируемую лавину эмоций.  
Поэтому Стилински не сразу слышит оклик Дерека, а когда все же оборачивается к нему, в мыслях он совсем далеко.  
— У тебя полно ошибок. Ты как будто совсем не задумывался над тем, что делал, — говорит Дерек, и это возвращает Стайлза с небес на землю.  
Это наглая ложь. Конечно, Стайлз задумывался, когда садился за тетрадку, напряженно прокручивая в голове условия задачи. Как учил Дерек. Написать уравнения. Определить неизвестные. Подобрать формулу.  
Здесь, в лофте, под бдительным контролем, у Стайлза прекрасно все получается. Будто само присутствие Дерека настраивает его на нужный лад.  
Напряжение не отпускает, и Стилински максимально сосредоточен, чтобы не ошибиться. И не ошибается.  
«Ты можешь лучше», — сказал ему Дерек тогда. И это не было ни ободрением, ни осуждением. Констатация факта.  
И Стилински изо всех сил пытается не ударить в грязь лицом.  
Но дома все торжественное настроение как рукой снимает. Задачи начинают казаться невыполнимыми. Или наоборот, настолько плевыми, что даже не хочется тратить на них свое время. И когда Стайлз все же заставляет себя их решать, получается какая-то ерунда.  
Если то же самое будет с ним твориться на экзамене, то у него нет шансов.

Хейл даёт Стайлзу несколько задач, а сам тем временем отвечает на оставшиеся вопросы Скотта.  
Стилински не может сосредоточиться, всё время искоса поглядывая в их сторону.  
В условия он даже не вчитывается, автоматически оформляет шапку задачи. Над этим Хейл тоже долго бился. Стайлзу проще посчитать все в уме, делая бессистемные пометки на полях тетради, на парте, на подвернувшихся обрывках бумаги и даже на собственных руках. Но на экзамене ответы без решения точно не прокатят, поэтому большую часть времени, отведенного на задачу, Стилински чертит таблицы, выводит уравнения и подробно прописывает ход рассуждений.  
Его это бесит.  
Но от этого никуда не деться.  
Стайлз втягивается в задачу, не сразу замечая, что голоса замолкают.  
Он так увлечен, что совсем выпадает из реальности. Ручка быстро скользит по бумаге. Задача раскрывается перед ним. Гордиев узел развязывается безо всякого меча.  
Стилински выхватывает из кармана телефон, быстро считает на нем последний пример и замирает, когда видит результат. Ругается сквозь стиснутые зубы и пересчитывает, но все бесполезно. Ошибка. Он где-то конкретно ошибся.  
Стайлз беспомощно скользит взглядом по строкам, следует за собственной мыслью, пытаясь понять, где же он напутал. И не видит в упор. Стайлза захлестывает злость, и вдруг он вздрагивает, почувствовав, что кто-то стоит у него за спиной.  
Ухо опаляет дыханием.  
— Коэффициенты, — подсказывает Дерек.  
— Коэффициенты? — тупо переспрашивает Стайлз.  
Голова кружится от столь резкой смены эмоций. Сосредоточение — эйфория — гнев — испуг.  
Нет, не испуг. Что-то другое.  
Стайлз поворачивает голову, едва не врезаясь в щеку Хейла. Встречается с ним взглядом, рассеянно улыбаясь уголками губ.  
И вдруг подпрыгивает на месте.  
Коэффициенты! Конечно же! Он не расставил коэффициенты в уравнении реакции, и вся его правильное решение получилось неправильным.  
Стайлз хватает ручку, яростно черкая свои записи и переправляя по новой.  
Краем уха слышит смешок, но не обращает внимания. Не важно. Это не важно.  
Во второй половине занятия, когда Дерек объясняет новую тему, терпение Стайлза уже достигло своего предела. Он изо всех сил старается слушать, но постоянно отвлекается сам и отвлекает Скотта. Ловит на себе сердитые взгляды Хейла, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
— Ты знал, на что шёл, — пожимает Стилински плечами на очередное замечание. Поднимает нахальный взгляд. Улыбается.  
И только удивляется, как Дерек до сих пор не пристукнул его на месте.  
Сам бы он себя давно бы уже забил ногами где-нибудь в подворотне за все свои выходки.

Когда это безумно долгое занятие подходит к концу, Стайлз едва ли не подпрыгивает на диване, стремясь скорее сорваться с места. Дерек ловит его за локоть и толкает обратно.  
— Ты забыл домашнее задание.  
Скотт, начинает собирать вещи, украдкой поглядывая на друга.  
— Ты уже задал нам домашнее задание, — настороженно замечает Стилински и щурится, внимательно глядя на Дерека.  
Хейл улыбается.  
Улыбается?  
— Вам обоим. Но у тебя будет индивидуальное задание, ты ведь ушёл уже далеко вперёд от Скотта.  
И голос его не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Стайлз под пристальным взглядом вытаскивает из сумки тетрадь и карандаш и выжидательно поднимает взгляд.  
— К следующему занятию нарисуй структурные формулы всех изомеров декана, — припечатывает Хейл. — И дай каждому название согласно номенклатуре ИЮПАК.  
Вот оно. Контрольный в голову.  
Становится тяжело дышать. Взгляд Стайлза из яростного становится загнанным.  
— Это же… Да на это полжизни уйдет! — делает Стилински робкую попытку отбрехаться.  
— Ты знал, на что шёл, — бросает ему Дерек.  
Стайлз молча встаёт с дивана, никто его больше не останавливает.  
Он проходит мимо застывшего в дверях Маккола и уходит прочь, не оборачиваясь.

***  
Сначала Стайлз решает забить на задание. Впереди выходные. И будь он проклят, если собирается убить их на муторное и бессмысленное задание, единственной целью которого является его позлить.  
Но чем дольше Стайлз думает об этом, тем сильнее ему кажется, что если он сдастся сейчас, то точно проиграет свою войну с химиком и химией. А проигрывать Стайлз не любит. Очень не любит.  
Поэтому в субботу утром, как только заканчивает все запланированные и незапланированные дела — и ещё парочку, чтобы уж наверняка — Стилински выуживает тетрадь и ручку из рюкзака и садится за стол.  
У декана 75 изомеров с разветвлённой цепью, это Стайлз помнит из учебника. Самое сложное — изобразить их все, не повторяясь и не забывая ни о чем. Практически невозможно. Практически.  
Уже не так сложно, но так же муторно — назвать каждое изображенное соединение.  
На это могут уйти годы.  
Стилински тяжело вздыхает и падает лбом на тетрадь.  
Главное начать. А дальше уже как-нибудь само пойдет.  
Конечно, можно схитрить и воспользоваться интернетом. Но Дерек точно это поймёт своим волчьим чутьём. И придумает что-нибудь много хуже.  
Не говоря уж о неодобрении, которое явно появится во взгляде Хейла и которым тот запросто сможет пришпилить Стайлза к стенке.  
Нет. Обман — не выход.  
Стилински берет ручку в руки и принимается за письмо…

Где-то между тридцать четвертым и тридцать пятым изомером Стайлз срывается, бросает всё и строчит Дереку гневную смску. Отчёт о доставке приходит, а ответ — нет.  
Стилински чертыхается, сметает со стола тетрадь и идёт на кухню. Хватит с него этого дерьма. Как люди добровольно могут посвятить химии свою жизнь? 

В ночь с субботы на воскресение Стайлз практически не спит. Сначала он долго ворочается с боку на бок, окончательно сбив простыню, а затем забывается тревожным сном на голом матрасе.  
Его мучают сны — не кошмары, скорее какой-то малосвязный бред. Стилински просыпается время от времени, затравленно оглядывается по сторонам, переворачивается и вновь засыпает.  
Наутро он помнит только какие-то обрывки снов. Помнит, что ему снился Дерек, но не помнит в каком контексте. Да и не важно. Вся его жизнь теперь состоит из школы и Дерека.  
Не то, чтобы Стайлз жаловался. Совсем наоборот, он рад любому затишью в своей жизни после того, что случилось с ними всеми.  
Но эмоциональное перенапряжение дает о себе знать. Дерек давит на него, нарочно или случайно — этого Стайлз сказать не берется.  
Но скоро все кончится. Экзамен в среду. И Стилински нихрена к нему не готов.  
Он получит свою заслуженную тройку с плюсом. Лучше он не может. Что бы там Дерек ни говорил.  
Стайлз половину дня слоняется по дому. Он вызванивает Скотта, в надежде, что тот приедет и развеет его скуку, но друг, едва сняв трубку, бормочет, что он занят и перезвонит позже.  
Стайлз терпеливо ждёт ещё двадцать минут, а затем плюёт на Маккола — что ты, какие мы деловые. Пытается посмотреть какой-то фильм, но не может сосредоточиться, и в конечном итоге обнаруживает себя перед тетрадкой с недоделанным заданием. На изомерах он сосредоточиться тоже не может, постоянно отвлекается то на еду, то на созерцание потолка, то на ещё какие-нибудь чрезвычайно важные и интересные дела. Но процесс идет. Медленно, но идет.  
И к вечеру Стайлз с раскалывающейся головой убирает в рюкзак злосчастную тетрадь. Семьдесят один — это его рекорд. Сколько бы Стилински не бился, он так и не смог составить ещё четыре структурные формулы. Но достиг той стадии, когда ему стало просто всё равно.  
И следующей ночью спит на удивление спокойно.

***  
В понедельник к Дереку Стайлз направляется ближе к вечеру, как они и договаривались. Больше нет нужды торчать там по полдня, чтобы вызубрить хотя бы самые основные формулы и понятия.  
Теперь Стайлз вполне сносно, а главное, осмысленно может писать уравнения реакций и решать простенькие задачи.  
Трудности вызывают именные реакции и условия их проведения. Свойства некоторых веществ. Иногда из головы выпадают простейшие вещи, и Стайлз в такие моменты клянет себя на чем свет стоит.  
Когда Стилински подъезжает к лофту, то видит припаркованный мотоцикл Скотта. Хмыкает и идет дальше, поднимаясь на последний этаж.  
В дверях он сталкивается с Макколом собственной персоной. Тот стоит вполоборота и смотрит на Дерека, на лице широкая улыбка. Над чем-то смеется.  
Стилински заходит в помещение, обращая на себя внимание.  
Скотт поворачивается к нему и приветствует.  
— Хэй, бро!  
Вновь оборачивается к Дереку.  
— Завтра в то же самое время? — спрашивает Маккол. Дерек кивает.  
— Тогда до скорого! — Скотт протягивает руку и дружески хлопает Дерека по плечу.  
И надо же! На лице Хейла не отображаются все муки еврейского народа! Он вполне спокойно сносит прикосновение.  
Когда Стайлз год назад пытался проделать то же самое, ему чуть руку не оторвали.  
С нарастающим раздражением Стилински, не дожидаясь приглашения, проходит вглубь гостиной, оставляя новоявленных друзей лыбиться друг другу сколько влезет.  
Он падает на диван, вытаскивает тетрадь с домашним заданием и, почти не глядя, кидает на стол.  
Терпеливо ждет, когда за Макколом захлопнется дверь и Хейл соблаговолит обратить внимание на его скромную персону.  
— Стайлз, — слышит он над ухом.  
— Привет, — отвечает Стилински не оборачиваясь. — Я написал твои гребаные изомеры. Не все, но дальше я уже не смог.  
Дерек молча проходит мимо к своему месту и принимается за проверку.  
Тишина становится нервной, невыносимой. Стайлз ерзает на своем месте, готовый в любую минуту плюнуть на все и сбежать. Из лофта. Из города. Из страны — это было бы совсем идеально.  
— А что Скотт? — наконец не выдерживает он. — Способный ученик?  
Дерек отрывает взгляд от формул и встречается глазами со Стайлзом.  
— Он старательный, — подумав, отвечает Дерек. — Занимался все выходные.  
Так вот где засранец был в воскресение, когда Стайлз подыхал без него со скуки.  
Маккол все-таки променял его на Дерека и химию. Ну надо же.  
Стайлз молчит, и Хейл вновь углубляется в чтение.  
У Стайлза в голове гудит усталость. Чем ближе день икс, тем больше он нервничает. И Дерек со Скоттом совсем ему не помогают.  
Да и с какой стати они должны, в конце концов?  
— Ты молодец, — говорит наконец Дерек, откладывая тетрадь в сторону и вновь поднимая взгляд. — Мне казалось, что ты не станешь выполнять задание.  
— Была у меня такая мысль, — сознается Стайлз. — Только их там не семьдесят пять.  
— Редко кто сходу может написать все семьдесят пять сразу, — поясняет Дерек. — Семьдесят и больше — уже хорошо.  
Стайлз равнодушно кивает.  
— Ну, с заданием разобрались. Что мы будем изучать сегодня, гуру?  
— Это было не все твоё задание, — замечает Дерек.  
Стилински смотрит на него со смесью злобы и усталости.  
— Ты издеваешься? Я на эту хрень убил все выходные!  
— И все же, это было не все задание.  
Стайлз поджимает губы. Складывает руки на груди.  
— Это вообще не честно. Макколу ты столько заданий не даешь!  
— С чего ты это взял? — спокойно спрашивает Хейл.  
— С того, что он способный! Все схватывает на лету, не то, что тупица Стайлз, которому всё надо повторять по два раза, да? — подросток перестаёт контролировать то, что несет. Ему хочется хорошенько врезать самому себе, чтобы заткнуться. Не наговорить лишнего. Прекратить эту дурацкую истерику.  
Но он не может остановиться. Всё тело мелко подрагивает. Губы дергаются, постоянно обнажая зубы в оскале.  
— Я такого не говорил, — всё так же непоколебимо отвечает Дерек. Грёбаная скала, а не человек. Ничем-то его из себя не выведешь. — Стайлз, успокойся.  
О, если бы он мог…  
Стилински вскакивает с дивана и начинает кружить по комнате.  
— Зря ты вообще тратил на меня своё драгоценное время, Дерек.  
Хейл хмурится, внимательно следит за его передвижениями, но ничего не говорит.  
— Почти три недели подготовки псу под хвост, — продолжает Стайлз. — Я ничего не помню. Ничего не знаю. Не понимаю и половины того, что ты мне объясняешь. И дело не в том, что ты плохой учитель, — парень запинается. — Это просто… Я просто…  
— Стайлз.  
Оборотень поднимается на ноги и перегораживает ему путь, заставляя остановиться.  
Стилински смотрит себе под ноги.  
— У меня ничего никогда не получится, понимаешь? Глупо было…  
— Прекрати истерику, — перебивает его Дерек.  
Стайлз мотает головой, всё так же глядя в пол. Не может. Даже если бы хотел.  
Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но в это мгновение чувствует, как сильные пальцы надавливают на подбородок. Стайлз не успевает опомниться, как его дергают вперёд, и рот накрывают тёплые губы.  
Глаза подростка округляются. Дыхание перехватывает. Он что-то мычит в поцелуй, пытается вывернуться, но Дерек держит крепко.  
Он не собирается углубить поцелуй, или что-то ещё. Просто прижимается губами к губам. Сдавливает плечо Стилински, большим пальцем поглаживая выпирающую ключицу.  
Стайлзу кажется, что это тянется безумно долго, но Дерек отстраняется буквально через несколько секунд. В его глазах искренняя забота. Рука всё ещё покоится на плече подростка.  
Стайлз ведет плечом, освобождаясь от хватки. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, чуть склоняется и берёт с дивана рюкзак. А затем резко разворачивается и быстрым шагом идёт к выходу.  
Он не оборачивается, но внимательно прислушивается — раздаются ли вслед шаги.  
Но всё тихо. За ним никто не идёт.

Стайлз включает радио в машине на полную громкость. Подпевает какой-то прилипчивой попсовой песенке. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о произошедшем. О своей безобразной истерике, и о том, как Дерек эту истерику подавил.  
Господи. Как же стыдно.  
Лучше бы врезал, честное слово. Оставил бы Стилински хоть каплю гордости и самоуважения.  
Весь вечер Стайлз не находит себе места. Включает телевизор и почти час невидяще пялится в экран. Гипнотизирует взглядом телефон, на котором два пропущенных — один от Дерека, другой от Скотта.  
Обоим стоило бы ответить, хотя бы для того, чтобы больше не названивали. Но у Стайлза настолько плохое настроение, что из этого ничего путного не выйдет. Он только вновь сорвётся и накричит на кого-нибудь.  
Поэтому он отшвыривает телефон от себя подальше и больше не обращает на него внимания.  
Стайлз ложится спать раньше обычного, но всё равно не может уснуть. Слышит, как возвращается с дежурства отец. Как он устало возится на кухне, разогревая заботливо приготовленную сыном еду, как пьёт чай, а затем поднимается наверх. Но вместо того, чтобы сразу пройти к себе, останавливается у двери в комнату Стайлза. Чуть приоткрывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь.  
Стайлз не шевелится. Лежит с закрытыми глазами.  
Через какое-то время слышит скрип половиц и удаляющиеся шаги.  
Не то, чтобы он не хотел разговаривать с отцом. Нет, совсем нет. Просто он на грани истерики сейчас. А лишний раз заставлять отца нервничать ему совсем не хочется.  
Скоро это кончится, убеждает себя Стайлз. Осталось пережить ещё один самый тяжелый день. Ну, и сам экзамен.

***  
Стоит Стилински только зайти в школу, как его атакует Маккол.  
— Ты чего на звонки не отвечал? — обиженно спрашивает Скотт.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
— Не слышал. А когда увидел пропущенные, было уже поздно звонить.  
На него нападает апатия. Он с самого утра буквально заставляет себя сделать каждый шаг. Сил едва хватило на то, чтобы сползти с кровати и добраться до школы. Стилински чувствует себя развалиной.  
Время тянется бесконечно долго. Стайлз постоянно смотрит на часы. Стрелки, кажется, прилипают к циферблату. Этот день тяжелый и бесконечный, и Скотт совсем не скрашивает его своей болтовнёй.  
— Экзамен уже завтра, — напоминает он. Будто Стайлз мог это забыть!  
Они стоят у шкафчиков, и Стилински долго копается со своим замком. Маккол нетерпеливо маячит за его спиной.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что Дерек так классно разбирается в химии! Хотя он учился в этой же самой школе, и учителем его тоже был Харрис. Чудеса какие-то.  
О Дереке Стайлз говорить хочет ещё меньше, чем об экзамене. Но что-то согласно мычит в ответ Макколу, надеясь побыстрее отделаться от пустого трёпа. На его счастье раздаётся звонок, и они торопливо идут в класс.

После школы Стайлз довольно бодр. Он возвращается домой и стряхивает пыль с залежавшейся в углу приставки. С наслаждением расхреначивает головы зомби и прочим уродцам с помощью лома и дробовика. Смотрит на часы и чуть не подпрыгивает на месте. В это время он давно уже должен быть в лофте!  
И через несколько мгновений вспоминает, что туда теперь ему дорога закрыта.  
Почему всё так сложно в этом мире?  
Стайлз вздыхает. Берёт себя в руки. Завтра экзамен. Нужно хотя бы что-нибудь повторить, порешать задачи…  
Например те, из-за которых он поругался с Дереком.  
Стайлз хмыкает, когда открывает учебник. Задачи не самые сложные, он управился бы с ними минут за двадцать. Но всё сложилось так, как сложилось. Ещё Маккол подлил масла в огонь…  
На самом деле Маккол тут не при чем, как бы Стайлзу ни хотелось верить в обратное.  
Дерек ведь только по просьбе Скотта во всё это ввязался. И вынужден терпеть выходки Стилински.  
Подросток со стоном роняет голову на сложенные руки.  
Поведение Хейла говорило об обратном. За все время их занятий Дерек проявлял к нему небывалое для него терпение. Даже идиотом ни разу не обозвал! Хотя до этого Стайлз слышал от него в свой адрес и что похуже.  
Но сейчас Дерек относился к нему… как к части стаи. Да, именно так.  
И осознание этого заставляет Стайлза подскочить на месте.  
Дерек заботится о нем.  
И это чертовски странно, непривычно, и даже сама мысль об этом всё никак не желает уложиться в голове.  
Поэтому Дерек давил и нагружал его под завязку. Поэтому не отреагировал на тройку. Поэтому поцеловал.  
Нет. Нет, нет. Это выбивается из общей картины.  
Стайлз неосознанно касается губ кончиками пальцев. Есть несколько способов разной степени радикальности, чтобы прекратить зарождающуюся истерику. Поцелуй — не самый популярный из них.  
И всё же.  
Неужели он нравится Дереку?  
Стилински пробует эту мысль на вкус, пытаясь понять, что сам по этому поводу чувствует. Но в голове такая каша, одна мысль с лихорадочной скоростью сменяет другую. Да ещё и нарастающее с каждой минутой чувство тревоги здорово мешает и отвлекает.  
Стайлз решает оставить всё это до лучших времён и возвращается к задаче.  
Переписывает условия на попавшийся под руку листок, пишет уравнение и…  
И ничего. Стилински тупо смотрит на формулы и ничего не идёт в голову. Задача простейшая. Они с Дереком наверняка уже решали что-то подобное, но сейчас Стайлз абсолютно бессилен. Руки начинают трястись, и Стилински роняет ручку на пол. Рассеянно провожает её взглядом, но не поднимает.  
Он встаёт и начинает мерить шагами комнату. Кидается было к рюкзаку, чтобы вытащить тетрадь с предыдущими домашними заданиями, но вспоминает, что оставил её вчера у Дерека, когда сбежал.  
Отлично. Просто отлично.  
Он не может решить простейшей задачи. Как он тогда собрался сдавать экзамен?  
Стайлз падает на кровать, сворачиваясь в клубок. Смотрит на часы. Спать ещё рано, а заняться совершенно нечем.  
Он так и ворочается на кровати ещё какое-то время.  
Ложится спать пораньше, в надежде лучше выспаться. Изо всех сил старается успокоиться, но не выходит. Мысли лавиной погребают его под собой. Месяц назад ему плевать было на вшивый экзамен. Натянет на тройку с минусом и хорошо. Не натянет — учитель всё равно сдастся после третьей или четвёртой пересдачи.  
Сейчас вдруг стало важно получить результат. Чтобы все их с Дереком усилия не оказались напрасными.  
Если он получит тройку…  
Стайлз переворачивается с боку на бок. Смотрит в окно на полумесяц луны. Переводит взгляд на стоящие на столе часы. Половина двенадцатого. Ещё есть шанс выспаться.  
Но сна ни в одном глазу. Он даже глаза не может держать закрытыми. Пытается лежать спокойно, не шевелиться, и ему тут же становится неудобно. Стайлз взбивает подушку и переворачивает её, опуская щёку на прохладную сторону.  
Когда он снова смотрит на часы, на экране высвечивается уже половина второго.  
Стилински устало вдыхает. В мозгу зарождается безумная идея. Такая же безумная, как и все его идеи в последнее время. Парень вскакивает с кровати и шарится в темноте в поисках телефона.  
Находит. И, не давая себе передумать, быстро набирает: «Ты спишь?» — и отправляет Дереку.  
Идиот. Конечно спит, в два часа ночи-то!  
Ответ приходит не сразу, Стайлз едва сдерживается, чтобы не послать вслед ещё кучу извиняющихся смсок.  
«Уже нет», — высвечивается на экране.  
Стайлз закусывает губу и набирает номер.  
Даже если он правда нравился Дереку, то после такого точно разонравится.  
Стилински вслушивается в гудки, проклиная свою импульсивность на чём свет стоит. Наконец на другом конце раздается голос Хейла — немного хриплый спросонья.  
— Стайлз?  
— Хэй… Я…  
Подросток запинается, на несколько секунд повисает молчание, а затем парня будто прорывает.  
Он рассказывает про нерешенную задачу, и про то, что не может заснуть. И про Маккола, который в последнее время только раздражает своей болтовнёй про экзамены. Несколько раз извиняется за свою истерику и за то, что сбежал. Молчит о своих догадках по поводу чувств Дерека, но вдруг неожиданно даже для самого себя говорит:  
— Ты можешь приехать? Сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
В трубке молчание. Хейл вообще не сказал ни слова, пока Стайлз, сбиваясь и запинаясь выплескивал всё, что скопилось в голове. Может быть уснул, кто его знает.  
Но тут молчание прерывается.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Дерек и сбрасывает, не дав Стилински опомниться.  
Парень ещё минуту гипнотизирует экран телефона, а затем садится на кровать, прижимая колени к груди и ждёт.  
И это ожидание хуже всего на свете.  
Он понятия не имеет, зачем попросил Дерека приехать. Возможно он одним своим присутствием сможет успокоить Стилински, внушить, что всё будет в порядке.  
А может наоборот — сделает только хуже.  
Парень начинает клевать носом. Вот чёрт. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он заснул! Ох и огребёт он потом от Дерека. Он и так от него огребёт, когда Хейл приедет.  
Наконец Стайлз слышит гул мотора через приоткрытое окно.  
Он выглядывает на улицу, удостоверяется, что это не отец вернулся раньше обычного с ночного дежурства.  
Да, весело бы было. Пришлось бы отвечать на столько вопросов…  
Стилински сбегает вниз по лестнице. Сердце ухает в пятки, когда он распахивает дверь и видит Хейла, совсем не выглядящего так, будто его полчаса назад выдернули из постели и заставили ехать хрен знает куда и хрен знает зачем.  
— Проходи, — выговаривает Стайлз, отходя от двери. — Я понятия не имею, зачем попросил тебя приехать, — сознаётся Стайлз. — Мне казалось, что я и в глаза тебе посмотреть больше не смогу… — парень запинается, переминается с ноги на ногу.  
Они стоят друг напротив друга в освещённой электрическим светом гостиной.  
Стайлз краснеет и нервничает. Он готов сквозь землю провалиться. Дерек молчит, только внимательно смотрит на парня. Выжидательно поднимает бровь.  
Стайлз делает шаг вперед, не давая себе опомниться. Он хотел спросить, правда ли нравится Дереку и правда ли тот считает его частью стаи, а если нет, то что тогда всё это значит, но не нашёл слов.  
Вместо этого Стилински поднимает руки, неуверенно хватаясь за отвороты куртки Дерека, и, зажмурившись, приподнимается на носочки и подаётся вперёд, неловко прижимаясь губами к губам Хейла.  
Тот не шевелится и не размыкает губ.  
Стайлз испуганно отстраняется, открывает глаза, встречаясь с Дереком взглядом.  
Теперь Стилински даже некуда убежать! О чем он только думал?  
Стайлз собирается было начать извиняться, медленно отступая как можно дальше, но его ловят за плечи. Одну руку Хейл опускает Стайлзу на шею, притягивая к себе.  
Стилински не успевает опомниться. Он приоткрывает губы, и в рот скользит чужой язык, вовлекая в горячий поцелуй.  
И не то, чтобы Стайлз раньше не целовался… Просто он даже не думал, что от обыкновенного поцелуя может так срывать крышу.  
Парень практически обмякает. Он точно бы упал, если бы Хейл не прижимал бы его к себе так крепко.  
Стайлз задыхается. Отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
Значит, он всё же был прав насчёт Дерека.  
Они снова встречаются взглядами. В глазах Хейла пляшут насмешливые искорки. Его определенно забавляет происходящее.  
Стайлз сначала хочет ляпнуть что-то язвительное, но передумывает. Он утыкается носом в изгиб плеча Дерека и обхватывает его за талию. Прижимается всем телом.  
Ему даже говорить ничего не надо, Дерек и сам всё понимает. Обнимает за плечи.  
Какое-то время они стоят так в полной тишине. Но Стайлз не может долго молчать.  
— А я вспомнил, как решать задачу, — выдаёт он совершенно не к месту. — Это твоё присутствие так на меня действует! Может, ты со мной на экзамен пойдешь и…  
Договорить ему не дают, вовлекая в очередной поцелуй. Стайлз не сопротивляется. Он уже вошёл во вкус.  
Из головы выветривается и задача, и даже завтрашний экзамен.  
Они долго целуются, лишь изредка прерываясь, чтобы отдышаться. У Стайлза с непривычки сводит челюсть, но он готов на это наплевать.  
А ещё в штанах давно уже становится тесно. Стилински осторожно просовывает руки под куртку Дерека, ладонями ныряет под края футболки. Пальцы касаются горячей кожи.  
Хейл отстраняется.  
— Стайлз.  
Стилински поднимает на него невинный взгляд.  
— Ты экзамен сначала сдай, — хмыкает Дерек. — Тебе вставать завтра рано. Ложись спать.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
— Ты такой зануда. Как будто я теперь усну.

***  
Как ни странно, Стайлз засыпает, едва голова касается подушки. И хотя спал он всего ничего, на утро парень чувствует себя вполне отдохнувшим.  
Он всё ещё чувствует дрожь во всём теле, когда на парту опускается листок с его заданием. Но теперь он может эту дрожь перебороть.  
Стайлз по команде переворачивает листок и приступает к работе.

***  
Стилински совсем не нервничает. Результаты, которые химик обещал огласить на следующий день, так и не известны.  
В пятницу результатов всё ещё нет, а, значит теперь их огласят не раньше понедельника.  
Стайлз точно знает, что справился. Знает и всё.

***  
Предательская паника нападает на подростка, когда ему в руки дают его листок. Стайлз не смотрит на него, быстро оборачивается к Скотту, который одними губами сообщает: Тройка.  
Стилински кивает ему. Маккол доволен, на большее же он и не рассчитывал.  
Стайлз же надеялся, что получит пятёрку. Он справился со всеми заданиями. Он заслужил высокий балл.  
Стилински смотрит на свой листок и застывает.  
Четвёрка.  
Несколько ответов перечёркнуто красной ручкой. Тех ответов, в которых он был уверен.  
Стилински складывает руки на парте и сползает по спинке стула. Остаток урока, посвященный разбору ошибок, он пропускает мимо ушей.

После звонка к нему подлетает Скотт. Он заглядывает ему через плечо и не сдерживает восклицания:  
— Блин, чувак! Я думал, ты пятёрку получишь. Вы столько занимались с Дереком.  
Стайлз стискивает зубы, чтобы не врезать Макколу.  
«Он твой лучший друг», — напоминает себе Стайлз. И только это его и удерживает.  
— Ладно, — продолжает тот. — Четвёрка — это тоже не плохо.  
— Ага, спасибо, — цедит Стилински, поднимаясь со стула. — Я пойду, надо ещё Дереку позвонить.  
— И про меня ему скажи, — кричит Скотт в догонку. — Черт, я не ожидал, что хотя бы на тройку напишу… Дерек волшебник страны Оз какой-то.  
Но Стайлз его уже не слышит. Он выскальзывает из кабинета и направляется в сторону парковки.  
Парень долго сидит в своей машине, сжимая в руках телефон. Нужно позвонить Дереку. Всё ему рассказать.  
Но стоит Стайлзу только представить, как тот будет разочарован… Столько усилий и всё впустую.  
Чего-то такого Стайлз и ожидал. Глупо было надеяться на другой результат. Хотя, это, конечно, не тройка… Скотт правильно сказал.  
Надо прекратить трястись и позвонить наконец Хейлу.  
— Есть у тебя яйца или нет? — вслух спрашивает Стайлз сам у себя. А затем кидает телефон на пассажирское сидение, заводит мотор и выезжает с парковки. К черту звонки. Он приедет и расскажет всё Дереку лицом к лицу.

У самого лофта вся решительность вдруг покидает Стайлза.  
Он собирает последние силы, когда предстаёт перед вопросительным взглядом, и выпаливает:  
— Я четвёрку получил.  
Немного выжидает и добавляет:  
— Можешь ругаться.  
Дерек молча поводит плечом, пропускает подростка внутрь.  
— Я не собирался ругаться. Ты молодец, Стайлз.  
Стилински удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
— А как же «Ты можешь лучше»? Четвёрка, это, знаешь ли, не предел. После того, сколько ты сил на меня убил…  
— И ты полностью оправдал мои ожидания.  
— Ты гонишь, — заявляет Стайлз. Окидывает Дерека пытливым взглядом, но тот, как всегда, ничем себя не выдаёт.  
— Я же вижу, какие успехи ты уже сделал. Если сравнить твой нынешний уровень с тем, что было три недели назад… Ты знаешь материал на пять. А то, что тебе поставили за экзамен, меня не волнует. И тебя не должно особо волновать.  
Но Стилински убедить не так-то просто.  
— То есть, я зря так нервничал, да? А раньше ты мне не мог сказать?  
— А ты бы меня услышал? Ты вбил себе в голову, что от этого экзамена зависит твоя жизнь. И что ты ничего не знаешь. В таком состоянии удивительно, что ты допустил не так много ошибок, — Хейл улыбается. — Если это тебя успокоит, мне в школе Харрис принципиально не ставил ничего выше тройки, как бы хорошо я ни знал химию.  
Это его и правда успокаивает. Плечи расслабляются. Стайлз делает шаг ближе. Он больше не злится на себя и не психует.  
Он впервые за всё это время спокоен. Абсолютно спокоен.  
Стайлз подаётся вперёд, обнимая Дерека. Закрывает глаза, опуская лоб ему на плечо.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Стайлз.  
Он благодарит за всё сразу. За то, что Дерек с ним возился. За то, что смог научить химии. За то, что помог поверить в свои силы в конце концов.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает Хейл, опуская ладонь ему на затылок. Перебирает отросшие волосы.  
Стайлз едва ли не урчит от удовольствия.  
— Дерек… — зовёт он через какое-то время. — Получается, теперь я разбираюсь в органике?  
— Получается так.  
— Значит, я теперь могу с полным правом сказать это: Органическая химия — дерьмо!  
Хейл тихо смеётся, и Стайлз к нему присоединяется.  
— А ещё я уже сдал экзамен, — хитро продолжает Стилински. — И ложиться спать мне пока не пора…


End file.
